


One Of Those Days

by missfae (missreeree)



Category: So You Think You Can Dance RPF
Genre: AU, Character Death, Characters of color, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Vampires, Were - Freeform, dancers from season two, none of them are dancers, supernatural dealings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreeree/pseuds/missfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work I started years ago.  Housing it here to rework.  Not giving a lot of information because if people read and comment, fine; if not, no probs.</p>
<p>It deals with a supernatural police force, their lives on and off the job.  Oh, and the world is going to be destroyed.</p>
<p>It wasn't beta'd and the writing is for crap, but as I said, this is to house the work and keep it in one place as I rework.  So if you comment, constructive critiques to improve the writing will be appreciated.  Others,need not apply.  Hugs and thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dony’s POV

I panted as I chased him through the darkened streets. Even with my heightened abilities it was still a pain in the ass.

“Why do they always try to escape?” I panted, “And where the hell is my partner?”

I slowed down as I came upon a vacant row of buildings. Pausing to listen, I thought I heard the quiet footfalls of my stealthy elusive prey. I smiled to myself and pushed my hair out of my face.

“I really need to think about cutting this mess off.” I thought, “It’s too easy to grab in a fight”, but for now I have it pulled back into a ponytail.

“Benji, Benji” I called in a loud whisper. “Where are you?”

Suddenly I heard a voice in my ear. “Right here my darling.” He breathed. I hated when he did that.

“Where is he?” I whispered urgently.

A pause, then…. “I think he ran into the alley.”

“Which one, there are three alleys, I need you to be more specific Schwimmer.”

Another pause, “I can’t tell…he is being protected.”

“Great,” I groaned, “I definitely did not need this. “Well… there are three alleys and only two of us. Suggestions?”

“You’re the boss.” He said.

I hate when he did that too.

“Schwimmer!” I whispered fiercely becoming more aggravated with him as precious minutes ticked by. “Help me… he can’t get away. If he does more lives will be lost.”

This statement sobered him quickly.

“Alright,” he said breathing deeply as if the sniff the air. “Best guess…would be either the left or the center.”

“Why wouldn’t he pick the right?” I wondered.

“Who knows why his kind does what they do.” He said by way of explanation.

“Okay. You take the left and I take the center.” I waited for his usual quip and hearing none, he must have been on edge, I reached into my belt and tossed him a weapon which he caught deftly with one hand; and blowing me a kiss blended into the shadows. I took a deep breath and started down my own alley…..


	2. Chapter 2

Great,” I groaned, “I definitely did not need this. “Well… there are three alleys and only two of us. Suggestions?”

“You’re the boss.” He said.

I hate when he did that too.

“Schwimmer!” I whispered fiercely becoming more aggravated with him as precious minutes ticked by. “Help me… he can’t get away. If he does more lives will be lost.”

This statement sobered him quickly.

“Alright,” he said breathing deeply as if the sniff the air. “Best guess…would be either the left or the center.”

“Why wouldn’t he pick the right?” I wondered.

“Who knows why his kind does what they do.” He said by way of explanation.

“Okay. You take the left and I take the center.” I waited for his usual quip and hearing none, he must have been on edge, I reached into my belt and tossed him a weapon which he caught deftly with one hand; and blowing me a kiss blended into the shadows. I took a deep breath and started down my own alley…..

 

A damp fog wafted and swirled as I approached the alley.

“Give me a break.” I thought, “Doesn’t this type of thing only happen in novels?”

I edged closer to the alley and took a quick peek around the corner. I saw nothing but pitch black.

“Damn!” I muttered and pulled out my flashlight, “Think girl you are better than this. If he were waiting for me… where would he be?”

But as I turned it on, a thought struck me, “I’m giving him a clear target to attack. If I shine that beam I’d still be blind but he’ll know exactly where I am.” I quickly cut off the beam; I must really be out of it because that was a rookie mistake that would get me killed and putting the flashlight back in my belt I started forward again. Suddenly a hand materialized as if out of no where and pulled me back from the lip of the alley. With lightning reflexes I reached for my weapon, but the hands holding me were faster and one covered my mouth, while the other one stopped my weapon hand.

“Now now darling,” Benji breathed into my ear his voice as sugary as molasses and a shudder ran threw my loins, “You don’t want to harm your partner.”

He could make the most dangerous of situations orgasmic and I hated him for it; in fact, I hated him for most of the things he could do to my body.

“What!!!” I demanded.

“Be still and concentrate.” He commanded.

And as I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, the perp’s essence washed over me like putrid meat. I actually gagged.

“You were about to blindly stumble right into that! He whispered fiercely, “Get your mind on the case because I can’t keep saving your behind all night.”

Anger washed over me and I felt my temperature rising. This made my heart beat faster and I felt his tongue slide quickly up my neck. I felt myself melting against him.

“Stop it!!!” I almost shouted.

He quickly pulled back and said, “Be ready, I will chase him out of the alley and you… well… you do what you do best.”

I think I was just insulted but before I could reply he was off.

“Smug bastard,” I thought, “You’d better be glad I like you so much.”

I pulled back to the building across the street to get a better view and just as I unshouldered my weapon two black blurs quickly raced out of the alley.

“Dony… Now!” A voice yelled and I let loose two shots in rapid succession.

One of the arrows from the crossbow caught him high in the chest effectively pinning him to the wooden door of the abandoned building and the other one was a millimeter from his heart. I was across the street in a flash.

“Benji, restrain him,” I said. And as I pulled out a golden cuffs to bind his wrists and ankles, Benji roughly pulled him off the door.

“Bitch!” The perp spat at me, you can’t do this to me. I know my rights.

“Your rights ended when you murdered and mutilated 40 victims. Now the only thing you have to worry about is whether you are going to heaven or hell.”

I headed back to where I dropped my bag during the chase all the while listening as he spat curses at me. When I came back I noticed that Benji’s face was mild but he was holding the perp hard enough to probably break his arms. The perp continued to curse as I told out my instruments out of my bag but when I got to the machete he became quiet.

“Henry Buchandt, you are accused of the murder and multilation of 40 men, women and children. How do you plead?”

Buchandt just snapped his teeth at me.

“I think that answers your question.” Said Benji softly.

“So be it.” I said simply and picked up the stake as Bucharndt renewed his struggles and spit out curses at me through fanged teeth. “Henry Buchandt, for your activities, I sentence you to death and my God have mercy on your soul.” And with that I used both hands to drive the stake through his shirt, his flesh, his rib cage and finally through his black heart.”

Burchandt writhed and screamed but the grip Benji had on him was like iron and his eyes were two red beacons.

After a minute his struggles stopped and I reached for the machete.

“Benji, would you like to do the honors?”

“You know I am not allowed to kill.” He murmured.

“He’s already dead.” I replied.

“Ah yes… that he is.” And in one swift movement he took the machete from my hand and took off Burchandt’s head.

As we rose to leave, I set the body on fire and placed a call.

“Yes. It’s done. No we have the head.” I listened for a moment. “ I know what to do. Send the money to the usual account. Nope we’re going home. See you in the morning. Bye.”

With that I flipped my phone shut and said to Benji, “Come on husband, let’s go home.”

Benji simply smiled and dropped the head into the disposal bag.


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s already dead.” I replied.

“Ah yes… that he is.” And in one swift movement he took the machete from my hand and took off Burchandt’s head.

As we rose to leave, I set the body on fire and placed a call.

“Yes. It’s done. No we have the head.” I listened for a moment. “I know what to do. Send the money to the usual account. Nope we’re going home. See you in the morning. Bye.”

With that I flipped my phone shut and said to Benji, “Come on husband, let’s go home.”

Benji simply smiled and dropped the head into the disposal bag.

Dony’s POV

I got out the car and as I trudged up the stairs to our half of a 2 family duplex Benji bounded past me and through the door.

Ok,” I sighed inwardly, “reason 1,100, 038 why I hate him… his damned energy.”

As I entered the door our two German Shepherds, Midnight and Sunshine ran up and almost bowled me over. I laughed with delight. They were beautiful dogs. Midnight, in contrast to his name was pure white, while Sunshine was pure black. Benji named them this as a joke. Great sense of humor.

“Hey you guys made it home.” Shelly our live in baby sitter said.

“How is the little princess doing?” Benji asked.

“Still awake and waiting for you.” She said and smiled.

“Well, she is our little girl.” Benji replied and went into her room.

"How much do I owe you?" I said.

"Just the usual fee." Shelley replied.

"The money will be in your account in the morning. Do you need me to walk you home?"

Shelley laughed, "I just live in the other half of the duplex. I'll see you tomorrow."

And she blew me a kiss and left.

As soon as she was gone I went into our daughter's room. The room was a thousand shade of pinks and corals and one the walls were some sort of Nickelodeon cartoon characters. There I found Benji reading The Three Little Bears to our daughter Belle as she was snuggled down holding her favorite teddy and snuggled under a light pink spread. I entered the room and said,

"Where you still doing awake gray eyes?"

"Dad’s reading me a story silly." She replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes dad's reading her a story, silly." Benji replied.

Our daughter Belle was 4 going on 40. She was short and slender, with caramel colored skin, dark brown curls and big gray eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She was a night owl just like her dad and that sometimes worried me. I watched as Benji finished the story and tucked her in. After he gave her a goodnight kiss, I leaned in and whispered,

"Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Mommy," she said looking at me seriously, "There are worse things out there, than bed bugs."

I couldn't say anything so I just kissed her and walking arm in arm with Benji turned off the light and left the door open a crack. Since Midnight and Sunshine patrolled the hallways, I knew that she would be alright. I didn't say anything else until we got to our bedroom. As I undressed, I was deep in troubled thoughts.

"Benji," I said with a note for concern in my voice, "I'm worried."

"About what my love." He said in that syrupy voice of his.

"About Belle. I mean...yYou don't think..." He stopped me with a finger to my lips.

"Dony, don’t worry. She is a normal little girl.” He said.

“But the way she looks at people and the ways she talks sometimes.”

“She is simply very intelligent. A pause, then “Please don’t stress over our daughter.” He said tenderly.

I nodded and turned my head away. He gently turned my head back and said softly,

“I can make you forget.” And I felt his blue eyes drawing me in.

I shook my head and said a little sadly, “I wish you could but you can’t because I am immune to you.”

“Ah yes…. That fantastic will of yours. But I do have certain 'skills' to which you are not immune…” and his lips caressed my lips making shivers run through my body but even that was not enough to assuage my worry. I gently pushed him away.

“Please Benji, not tonight.” He cocked an eyebrow at me. “Can you just hold me?” I said suddenly needing the warmth of comfort but not of sex. He nodded, got into bed and opened his arms to me. As I climbed in and felt comfortable warmth spreading through me, one thought went through my mind, “Is this the life that I really want for my child, for my family?

And since the heavens were strangely quiet, I fell asleep without any answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading to get this in a more readable format. I should have this completed over the next couple of day; however, I would enjoy critiques about making this more cohesive. I am planning a major rewrite on this story.

“I can make you forget.” And I felt his blue eyes drawing me in.

I shook my head and said a little sadly, “I wish you could but you can’t because I am immune to you.”

“Ah yes…. That fantastic will of yours. But I do have certain “skills” to which you are not immune…” and his lips caressed my lips making shivers run through my body but even that was not enough to assuage my worry. I gently pushed him away.

“Please Benji, not tonight.” He cocked an eyebrow at me. “Can you just hold me?” I said suddenly needing the warmth of comfort but not of sex. He nodded, got into bed and opened his arms to me. As I climbed in and felt comfortable warmth spreading through me, one thought went through my mind, “Is this the life that I really want for my child, for my family?

And since the heavens were strangely quiet, I fell asleep without any answers.

 

Dony’s POV

Shelly arrived the next day, as per her habit, at 6 am, “Heidi Ho neighbor” she yelled doing her best bad Wilson imitation. No one should be that cheerful that early in the morning.

“Isn’t ‘Home Improvements’ off the air?” I asked grumpily.

“Reruns, baby, reruns.” She replied airily kissing me on the cheek. “Hey brat.” She said to Belle picking her up and swinging her around making Belle squeal with delight.”

“My sweet Shells,” purred Benji smoothly rising, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m fine kind sir and you.” She replied.

“Just as fresh as the peaches in Georgia.”

 

I groaned.

“Benji,” Shelly asked, “Why are you from? Originally that is.”

“New Orleans.” He said pronouncing it like “Nahleans,” “Born and raised.” Now he was looking deep into her eyes and I saw her features start to relax.

“Benji.” I said irritably.

“Sorry,” He said not sounding sorry at all but breaking contact, “I just wanted to see if both sisters were able to resist my charms.”

I sighed, “Let’s go to work… Belle,” I said hugging her, “Shells see you tonight.”

Benji hugged Belle and gave her a kiss on the cheek then he bowed and raising Shelly’s hand touched it lightly with his lips, “Mishelly always a pleasure.” He dropped her hand and gesture for me to precede him out the door. Rolling my eyes I complied. As his silvery laughter tinkled behind me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

We arrived at Two Police Plaza, next door to One Police Plaza, 20 minutes later. As we walked to the door, Benji both received and flirted with the male and female officers.

“Benji,” I said exasperatedly, “Can you turn it off for 30 seconds.”

He bent kissed me on the neck and said teasingly, “You knew it was my nature when you married me.”

“Yeah,” I shot back, “But can you employ your better nature for a while?” And we entered the new building specific made for our type of services. The building has two floors; the first is strictly receptionist offices and our four receptionists, Michelle, Deidre, MJ and Quana were hard at work. “Good morning everyone,” I said as I passed by, “Good morning” they echoed back. Naturally my husband had to bow and kiss each of their hands.

“Come on Romeo,” I said pulling him along, “Are Martha and Travis here?” I asked MJ.

“No yet, just got a call that they are on there way. Oh and the boss wants to see all of you in conference room C at 10:00.”

“Thanks,” I said, “Any messages.”

“On your desk,” said Quana sipping her koolaid. I could never understand that, I could see coffee tea or even hot chocolate but those ladies had an affection for koolaid… go figure.

We made our way into the office and shut the door.

As we sorted through our mail and messages, there was nothing really pressing, Martha came in looking radiant and very pregnant… her jet black hair was longer than it had ever been and she wore a pant suit that was silky, sexy and comfortable at the same time. Next to her, I always felt like a tomboy in my jeans and tee shirts. If it wasn’t for my hips, people would probably think that I was a boy. She was beaming as she said,

“Good morning loves, I heard that you did a wonderful job last night. Congrats.”

“Martha,” I laughed, she could always make me laugh no matter what, “You are radiant.”

“Yes,” echoed Benji and I saw the pulse in his throat beating, “Doesn’t that husband of yours know not to let you go around looking so delicious.” He helped her to a seat and took the backpack she was carrying.

“Speaking of Travis, “I said interrupting Benji, “Where is here?”

“He’ll be here in a sec. He said it was such a gorgeous day that he wanted to run to work.”

Just as she said his name a large golden hair wolf came bounding into the office. He came to a stop in front of Benji who just frowned and shook his head. I don’t know if it is possible but I swear that wolf grinned at Benji. Then suddenly it convulsed, and with a creaking of bone, joint and muscle the wolf was gone and Travis stood up in all his naked glory.


	5. Chapter 5

“Martha,” I laughed, she could always make me laugh no matter what, “You are radiant.”

“Yes,” echoed Benji and I saw the pulse in his throat beating, “Doesn’t that husband of yours know not to let you go around looking so delicious.” He helped her to a seat and took the backpack she was carrying.

“Speaking of Travis, “I said interrupting Benji, “Where is here?”

“He’ll be here in a sec. He said it was such a gorgeous day that he wanted to run to work.”

Just as she said his name a large golden hair wolf came bounding into the office. He came to a stop in front of Benji who just frowned and shook his head. I don’t know if it is possible but I swear that wolf grinned at Benji. Then suddenly it convulsed, and with a creaking of bone, joint and muscle the wolf was gone and Travis stood up in all his naked glory.

Where as Benji was tall and lanky, at 5”7’ Travis was all sinewy and muscles. He golden shoulder length hair was full and shined in the sun. And even in his human form, his body was still covered with a golden down. The only way one can spot a shape shifter. Every muscle was perfectly defined and he had the strongest looking legs I’d every seen and I noted, to my guilty pleasure, that he had an erection. I quickly glanced away.

“Ahhh wonderful, the werewolf has finally made his appearance.” Benji said too magnanimously, “My dear, can you please give you’re uncivilized husband his clothes.”

Travis grabbed the backpack Benji had dangling from his fingers, and retorted “Dony will you please inform your backwater half-breed husband that I am a lycanthrope, not a werewolf.”

“Ask your wife how she would feel if the ladies in the office saw you naked.” Benji shot back.

“We’ve seen it before.” Shaquana shouted and the other ladies laughed and gave wolf whistles.

Martha and I just sighed because we knew what was coming next.

At this point I should back up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am an executioner. I wasn’t always an executioner, believe it or not I was a regular cop but you know that line in Hamlet, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Boy did I find out the hard way that is so true. It happened about 6 years ago, I had just called in a 10-10 Off duty, when a call came across the air.

“Closest unit, report to 109 Riverside, passersby report a 390.”

I noticed that I was less than a block away so I took the call, “This is Officer 113, one block away, will investigate, please send back up”

“10-9,” came the voice of the dispatcher, “Back up on route.”

Putting the bubble on my Crossfire, I pulled a U-turn and speed toward 109 Riverside.

As I pulled to the curve a couple flagged me down.

“He went into that building.” Said a pretty blond.

“And he had a little girl with him.” Panted her companion an equally pretty brunette.

“Alright’, I replied, drawing and checking my weapon, “stay here and inform the other officers when they arrive which building to go into.”

They nodded and I slowly approached the building. I took a deep breath and entered. I crept along as silently as I could. I came to the first door, squatted low and did a quick peek around the corner, nothing. Breathing slowly, I repeated the procedure with the second and third doors, again nothing. Maybe the girls were wrong, “I thought” and just as I was about to relax a voice behind me said, “Looking for me?” And I felt myself lifted and thrown across the room.

I scrambled desperately looking for my gun and wondering where the hell my backup was. Just as I touched my hand was caught in a grip so tight that it felt like vice and the voice said, “We wouldn’t want an accident.”

As the moon came from behind the clouds and flooded the room, I saw what I can only describe as a walking corpse hovering over me and the two “girls” grinning at me over its shoulders. I thought I hallucinating. This couldn’t be real; this sort of thing was only real on TV or in the movies. Can I describe them, no…. but I will never forget the razor sharp fangs that protruded out of their mouths.

I struggled for all I was worth and said, “Listen, I’m the police and I have back up coming and they should be here any second.”

“That,” it replied smiling, “Is a second longer than you have to live.” And he sank his fangs into my neck. I felt a moment of fear and pain and then… bliss.  
“So the movies have it right.” I managed to think as I felt myself being tugged towards oblivion. But suddenly, I felt a shift in the room and before anyone could move the thing was violently pulled off me and a stick was plunged through his chest from behind. I looked up to see what looked like a black shadow ebb and flow in the room and suddenly the heads of the two creatures masquerading as girls flow of their shoulders. The blond hair girl’s head rolled until we were eye to eye and if I had the energy, I would have screamed. Frozen in panic, shock and fear, I felt cool fingers on my neck; I tried to move away but my limbs were too heavy then a smooth sugary voice spoke in my ear,

“Ah my sweet, it is good that I was in the neighborhood.” A pause, “You have not lost too much blood and don’t have to worry about changing.”

“Changing?” I must be hearing things. What did he mean by changing?

He gently turned my face until I was looking into his eyes, “You will forget what happened to you tonight. But in three days I will come to you and you will understand better.” He kissed me softly and I must have passed out because when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They were still arguing…

“And kindly tell your husband that I am a hybrid, not a half-breed, very unique in your world, most children of vampire/human mating… spontaneously abort.” I heard Benji say aloofly.

“Even fighting he kept that southern charm.” I mused.

“And why were we cursed with your survival?” Travis responded.

“Can you two big bad monsters stop fighting long enough to take on an assignment?” A voice boomed out…

We all turned to see the scowling figure of our boss Ranie followed by her personal assistant Alex.

“Good morning, dear Ranie…” Benji began….

“Can it Schwimmer,” She bellowed causing Travis to grin and Benji to redden, I’m too tough for that to work on me. Now all of you get your butts into gear, we have a meeting to attend.”

As we followed them to the conference room my mind drifted back.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

I woke up in the hospital with a splitting headache and a sore throat. I slowly opened my eyes and shut them again because the sunlight was too bright and making my headache worse.

“Dony?” A tentative voice.

“Martha.” I squeaked and felt her tears on my face, “how…” I tried to ask.

“Long have you been out?” She finished. We were very in tuned with each other as good partners often are.

I nodded as best I could.

“Two days.” She said.

“Two days.” I thought.

“We didn’t think you were going to make it. But let me get the doctor.” She started to rise, but I tightened my grip on her hand.

“Not yet,” I managed, “just stay with me awhile, okay?” She sat with me and I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up, my sister Shelly was sitting beside me.

“How are you feeling?” She asked me warmly.

Strangely, I felt better. “I feel really good…when can I get out?” I asked sitting up.

“Well, don’t rush it; let’s see what the doctor has to say.” She replied pushing me back down.

“When is he coming?”

“You were sleep the first time, but he should be back around 6 this evening.”

“What time is it now?”

She glanced at her watch, “Oh no… its 4:00 and I’ve got to get to work.”

I looked at her in amazement, “You’ve got to be kidding. Didn’t you tell them about me?”

She looked exasperated, “Of course I did, but that tight was Nigel told me if I didn’t come in, not to bother to come back at all.”

“I don’t know why you stay there.” I said angrily.

She sighed and took my hand, “You know why, with mom and dad gone all we have is each other. Your salary is not enough to support me while I am in school, so I have to work. Okay?’

“Okay.” I said, “But I don’t have to like it.”

“Neither do I but what can you do?” She stood, “‘K gotta go, you need anything kid?

I smiled, I was the cop but she was always looking out for me, “Nah I’m good but if you see that doctor out there, you might want to tell him can come in earlier than 6:00 if he wants.”

She smiled, blew me a kiss and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We arrived at conference room C, Ranie opened the door and said, “Ladies, gentlemen and whatevers, we have important issues to discuss…


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled, I was the cop but she was always looking out for me, “Nah I’m good but if you see that doctor out there, you might want to tell him can come in earlier than 6:00 if he wants.”

She smiled, blew me a kiss and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We arrived at conference room C, Ranie opened the door and said, “Ladies, gentlemen and whatevers, we have important issues to discuss…

The conference room was big and airy…. The dark oak wood panels and tables, the plush blood red carpets and the big windows added a feeling of importance to any procedures that took place in the room. Except when the proceedings involve a lycan and a hybrid vampire arguing, then it just becomes strange. I let my mind wander back to that third day.

She was at home, the doctor having let her out earlier that day. Even though she insisted that she was fine, Martha took the day off to keep her company. They were watching soaps and eating Breyers Brownie Mud Pie and Sarah Lee Strawberry Cheesecake Ice Cream, when a knock sounded.

“I’ll get it.” Martha said and headed for the door. She opened it to a young man. He was tall, about 5’11” with white pale skin. He full shoulder length jet black hair was brush straight back from his face and moved in the gentle breeze. Blue eyes that seemed to peer into your soul looked at her in amusement. Martha began to tingle. It was a feeling that, since she was a child, warned her of an event that could change lives for good or ill. She was also able to sense things about people that others could not. Her mom told her that she just had good hunches, “Just like your grandmother.” Benji eyes momentarily registered surprise, but he quickly recovered. He opened his mouth and when he spoke he sounded like silk and molasses on a warm summer day.

“Good morning my dear. I am looking for Miss Donyelle Jones.”

“And you are?” Martha asked suspiciously.

“Benjamin Schwimmer.” He said bowing slightly.

Martha paused regarding Benjamin for a time then she said, “Just a minute,” and backed into the house closing the door. He heard her say, “Dony, there is a man here to see you.”

“To see me?”

“Yes?”

“Who?”

“A Benjamin Schwimmer.”

Silence, then Martha added, “Dony, I have a feeling about him.”

“One of your hunches?”

“Don’t laugh; they saved our asses more than once.” Martha said sounding miffed.

“I’m sorry. ”Said Dony, trying her best to sound contrite. “Benjamin Schwimmer, I’m not familiar with that name…You said you have a feeling about him?”

Martha nodded thoughtfully.

“Does he seem dangerous?”

“No, but… I feel that he will change your life. All of our lives forever.”

Dony felt a mixture of unease and excitement. She went to her cupboard and retrieving her weapon, checked it and released the safety.

Squaring her shoulders she said, “Ok, let’s go see what Mr. Benjamin Schwimmer wants.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Werewolves and wolf men are those unfortunate humans who are bitten by a wolf, thereby becoming infected. They are subject to the influences of the full moon, and then they have no control over their emotions or appetites.” Travis was explaining. “I, on the other hand was born a lycan. It is genetic and is passed on generationally or through the exchanging of blood. All shapeshifters, whether they are wolves, rats, birds or what have you can change at will.

I looked at my watch and mumbled, “Where is the damned client?” That caused Benji to scowl at me because he hates it when I use profanity. One time he pulled me aside and said,

“I know that in this uncivilized time people associate the use of four letters words with power. But I feel the truly educated can aptly express him or her-self without resorting to the use of such vile expressions of language.”

Just not hearing his lectures is enough to stop me from cursing, meanwhile Travis was still pontificating,

“Finally you have Therianthropy these are half human half animal creatures. I’ve yet to see one here in America but on my travels to the Far East and Africa I have seen a few. Mostly half-bird and human...”

“Thank you,” said Ranie cutting him off, “While this is all quite interesting and unnecessary, we have an important client coming and I want the two of you,” she indicated Travis and Benji, “to cool it and present a profession front. Do I make myself clear?”

“I will if he will.” Said Benji sounding quite childish.

Before Travis could reply, Martha said, “Ranie he will behave I promise or…” and she looked directly at Travis, “he will be cut off.”

Now, it must be understood that Benji and Travis were like brothers. There was a great affection between them and they would literally die for each other, but there was one thing that was a cause of great friction between them. SEX… let me explain. Creatures such as Benji and Travis need sex as much as they need food, air or water; they exude sexuality, they can’t help it, they don’t do it on purpose, it just happens. Although I have a feeling Benji cranks it up just to get under my skin. This is the reason women and men actually throw themselves at the two of them. And this oozing of sexuality seems to trigger an alpha response, for want of a better explanation that causes the two of them to antagonize each other. Consequently, while some of the most notorious serial rapists have been shapeshifters and vampires, neither Benji nor Travis would force themselves on Martha or me. And Travis would be hurting if Martha made good on her threat.

Travis sighed and looked away but mumbled under his breath, “Lousy bloodsucking half-breed.”

To which I heard Benji respond, “Mangy cur.”

Before Ranie could admonish either of them, Deidre stuck in her head and said, “Your 10:00 is here.


	7. Chapter 7

Travis sighed and looked away but mumbled under his breath, “Lousy bloodsucking half-breed.”

To which I heard Benji respond, “Mangy cur.”

Before Ranie could admonish either of them, Deidre stuck in her head and said, “Your 10:00 is here.

 

With one final warning look at Benji and Travis, Ranie rose and welcomed in her visitors. Into the room stepped a darkly handsome European looking young man of approximately 24 years old. Like Benji he was 5’11”. He had dark brown eyes and a muscular tanned body, that was natural and not from a bottle or booth. His chocolate brown hair was waist length and held back in a silver clasp. Accompanying him were two petite women, both had dark hair with big brown eyes. They moved with a grace that betrayed a background in either the performance arts or sports. They had an ethereal quality that made me sit up and take notice. I glanced at Martha who had not taken her eyes off of the young man. Ranie indicated three empty chairs and as the young women sat down, the man murmured,

“After you ladies.” To the rest of ladies in the room and he only sat after we did.

“Hmmm,” I thought, “A Russian accent.” And I as I watched him I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me because his outline seemed to shimmer and coalesce given the illusion of lights and constant motion. I chalked it down to my lack of sleep but somehow it disturbed me.

Ranie was all business as she nodded to Alex to start the recorder. Ranie recorded all her clients and meetings; this enabled her to have a verbatim copy of anything discussed in the meeting that could pose a potential problem. After Alex started the recorder, Ranie began to speak.

“My name is Ranie Stoutheart, and I am the captain of the special division under Harold Reed. We work out of Police Plaza Two but we are a unit unto ourselves. With me are my Administrative Assistant Alex Sugar, Second in Command Donyelle Jones, Benjamin Schwimmer, Martha Nichols and Travis Wall. We are meeting today with a perspective client who will introduce himself and relate the details of the case.” With a nod of her head, Ranie indicated for the young man to begin.

“My name is Dmitry Chaplin, and I moved here from Russia one year ago. I heard about your agency and the special… services they provide from some friends that you helped out a couple of years ago.”

Ranie interrupted him, “In what capacity did we help your friends.”

“They were in dispute with other, shall we say, creatures, you call them…” He searched for the word and finally said, “el'fy.”

“Elves.” Benji murmured.

Martha set straight up. Travis noticed the change and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Martha?” He asked “What is it?”

But Martha jerked away, shot Dmitry a look of pure hatred, then got up and left the room. They all sat stunned, Martha was always the consummate professional and this behavior was totally out of character.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Chaplin,” said Ranie, “But I need to confer with my detectives before I hear the rest of your case.

Dmitry was not fazed, “That is quite acceptable. You have my number. Please call me with your answer.” And with that, he stood up and the two young ladies stood up with him.

After he was gone, Travis went to search for his wife. He found her in the break room, pacing and muttering angrily to herself. He sniffed the air, and then approached her cautiously.

“Martha.” He said and she whirled on him angrily. He gently reached out a hand to her, “what’s wrong?”

“Fairies!” She spat out, before she collapsed into his arms crying.


End file.
